Joker
"YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I GOT THESE SCARS???" Joker '''is the main antagonist of the Popular Web Series How It Should of Ended he is the arch enemy of Batman Early Life Not much is known about the '''Joker's backstory, all we know is that he developed a scar as a kid it's possible he had Abusive Parents at some point he became an insane villain, who's main goal is to throw Gotham city into chaos. He has been a member of the Villain Pub since at least 1989 He is also the arch enemy of Batman Biography The Joker first appeared in How The Dark Knight Should Have Ended, where he was seen demonstrating a "magic trick" to a group of mobsters. The trick was really him jamming a pencil into a mobster's eye, which one of them commented that it was 'lame', since all he did was shove a pencil into a guy's eye. He was then seen holding Rachael Dawes over the edge of a building. When Batman told him to "Let her go", the Joker responded saying "Very poor choice of words", before letting Rachael fall. Fortunately Batman was still able to save her by jumping down and shielding her with his Bat-Armor. However when Rachael asked him if he was going to go back and stop the Joker, Batman responded saying "Nah, i'm sure everything's fine". The Joker was then seen in the middle of the road, carrying a sub-machine gun and firing it, daring Batman to hit him with his Bat-Cycle. However it didn't go the way he expected, Batman continued to ride towards him at full speed and then hit him, critically hospitalizing him. When in hospital, the cast-covered Joker asked his Nurse, "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?", the Nurse unsurprisingly replied "From Batman?", which the Joker replied "From Batman!" Other HISHE The Joker eventually recovered from the hospital and retreated to The Villain Pub, where he befriended Voldemort, Palpatine and many other villains from other franchises. He was then seen with talking with Zod and Loki in How Thor The Dark World Should Have Ended, where Loki was telling them the story of how Jane Foster completely ruined his plans to fake his death and return to Asgard. The Joker then gave his own opinions on what he would have done if he was in Loki's place. In How Batman Begins Should Have Ended, The Joker was seen laughing a long with Batman's other foes, Ra's Al Ghul, Scarecrow, Bane and Catwoman at the story of how Ra's and Scarecrow escaped from the Arkham Asylum without Batman knowing. He then later appeared in the credits of How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended, in a photo as one of the many villains celebrating Electro's birthday and his first album going platinum. He made a non-speaking appearance in How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended, where he and the other villains laughed at how Ronan destroyed all of Xandar and the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was then seen in The Villain Pub yet again in the first part of How The Avengers Age of Ultron Should Have Ended, where he and the other villains were listening to Ultron's story of how he sent the Avengers on an 'aimless goose-chase' while he evolved and made his Earth-destroying media, The Joker and the others laughed, but when Ultron was asked when the meteor was supposed to hit, Ultron replied "Sometime about now", the Joker laughed at first, but then stopped and exclaimed, "Wait, What...", before the meteor hit, killing everyone on Earth. Fortunately for everyone, Superman survived the meteor and then proceeded to travel back through time to stop Tony Stark from taking Loki's sceptre, which successfully saved everyone, including the Joker. He also appeared in How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Should Have Ended, after Ego had managed to prevent Groot from blowing up his brain and subsequently defeat the Guardians of the Galaxy. He was shown with the other villains in the Pub shortly before being crushed by an extension of Ego as the latter successfully takes over the universe. In "Villain Pub: The Dead Pool," the Joker joins all the Marvel antagonists in betting on who Thanos will kill in Infinity War. He bets on nobody dying "because it's Marvel," but when Ego, Malekith, and Iron Monger counter that notion, he corrects himself and says that the majority of the Marvel heroes get away. Later, after Voldemort remarks that he forgot that Vision has an Infinity Stone, Joker changes his bet and bets on Loki faking his death and getting revenge on Thanos. As his last appearance for now, in How Avengers Infinity War Should Have Ended Joker was with the other villains, attempting to cheer up Thanos after Thor cut off his left arm. Momentarily, as the other baddies started to disappear from Thor's accidental "snap" in the Super Cafe, Voldemort came up to Joker, saying that he "didn't feel so good" and that he didn't want to flake away into dust. The Joker responded by stabbing Voldemort in the back, claiming that "it's funny" despite the pain that Voldemort was going through. That was the last time Joker was ever seen so far, as he later disintegrated while laughing at Voldemort's suffering. In "How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended", The Villain Pub The Joker is currently a regular character in The Villain Pub series, In the third episode; The New Smile, the Joker changes his appearances from his appearance in The Dark Knight (Heath Ledger), to his new upcoming appearance in Suicide Squad (Jared Leto). However his new look, shocks and upsets his fellow villains, who then start a debate on which of his appearances was the best, they all walk away disappointed when he tells them that he will be keeping his new look, Harley Quinn then appears and tells the others that they should give him a chance. During Batman's battle at the Villain Pub, he took the Infinity Gauntlet and punched Joker so hard he began cycling through all of his incarnations: Jared Leto, Heath Ledger, animated/Mark Hamill, Jack Nicholson, and Cesar Romero. Batman eventually stopped at the Heath Ledger Joker, and the Joker has since remained in this incarnation. It was later revealed that at the Villain Pub's early days, the Joker was present in his Jack Nicholson incarnation. On Christmas, the Joker joined all the other villains in singing "Twelve Days of Christmas." All five of his incarnations were present as they sang the fifth verse, "All five Jokers." Hishe tdkr Joker.jpg|The Dark Knight appearance Hishejoker.png|Suicide Squad appearance B7526389-C42A-4B58-B31B-5EF0E22CED86.jpeg|Joker appearance Allies * Voldemort * Palpatine * Bane * Ra's Al Ghul * Scarecrow * Two Face * Loki * Zod * Magneto * Khan * Ronan * Ultron * The Nurse Enemies * Batman * Superman * Jim Gordon * Rachael Dawes * Deadpool Appearances How It Should Have Ended Episodes * How The Dark Knight Should Have Ended * How Thor The Dark World Should Have Ended * How Batman Begins Should Have Ended/ Because I'm Batman Begins * How The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Should Have Ended, * How Guardians of the Galaxy Should Have Ended * How The Avengers Age of Ultron Should Have Ended (Part One) * How Deadpool Should Have Ended * How Suicide Squad Should Have Ended * How Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Should Have Ended * How Thor:Ragnarok Should Have Ended * How Justice League Should Have Ended * How Avengers:Infinity War Should Have Ended (death) * How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended (resurrected) * How Joker Should Have Ended Villain Pub Episodes * To Battle * To the Tailor * The New Smile * Zombie Night * The Boss Battle * Penny For Your Fears * 12 Days of Christmas * The Dead Pool Trivia *His Suicide Squad appearance will return. Gallery Spiderman-spiderverse-hishe.jpg D o9dEyXUAA7Ann.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:DC Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Villain Pub members